


continuum

by cashtonasfuck



Series: continuum [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos are deities, But not like you're thinking, Gen, Multi, Religious fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonasfuck/pseuds/cashtonasfuck
Summary: CONTINUUM (NOUN) \ KƏN-ˈTIN-YÜ-ƏM \A COHERENT WHOLE CHARACTERISED AS A COLLECTION, SEQUENCE, OR PROGRESSION OF VALUES OR ELEMENTS VARYING BY MINUTE DEGREESMichael, Ashton, Luke and Calum have been on Earth since the Beginning. Tasked with watching over the Earth and its inhabitants they have seen the rise and fall of civilisations, the evolution of religions, and watched humanity thrive.As they move into another millennium watching over humanity, their collective discontent with their task begins to show.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: continuum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850371
Kudos: 2





	continuum

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Part 1 coming at you. She’s short, but I felt it was important to outline the lore in this universe before we go any further. If you have no idea what this is about, then please check out the previous work before reading! This is very different for me, so I hope you enjoy it!

Calum stood in the corner of the room watching the scene unfold before him. He always hated this part. People’s lives changed in the blink of an eye and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He could only guide them in the right direction, and hope that they heeded his words. Carrying souls onto their next life was usually Luke’s job - however the other man had been called elsewhere, Calum volunteering himself to take Luke’s place. Variety was the spice of life after all - or so he’d heard. Calum watched the heart monitor flatline and stepped further into the room. No one could see him unless he willed it, and he knew that this particular soul would struggle with the transition between lives. A shadowy figure rose from the bed, Calum reaching out to take their hand. The girl’s hand felt tiny in his own, a wave of sadness washing over him as she looked up at him in confusion.

“You’re okay, sweet one. It’s your time to move on.” 

The girl furrowed her brows at Calum’s words, looking back at the people surrounding her earthly form. 

“But what about Mummy and Daddy?” She looked up at Calum then, his heart aching for the life she wasn’t able to live.

“It’s not their time yet, love.” He explained gently, crouching down to her level, “but they will be okay, and you will see them again, I promise.” 

The girl looked at him for a few seconds, tears threatening to spill over, before throwing herself at Calum. He cradled her in his arms as she cried, and he sighed internally. He knew this one would be difficult, but he didn’t realise how much it would affect him. He stood slowly, still holding the girl tight to his chest, before turning around and exiting the room.

* * *

In the beginning, it hadn’t been like this. 

When the universe came to be, the four of them had been little more than atoms floating around an empty cosmos. A guiding force had shown each of them what they were to become - earth, air, fire and water - co-existing to create a balanced and ordered world. None of them remembered much about the beginning. They simply existed alongside each other, nurturing the world they had been entrusted with. 

The air was the first to create a physical form. The winds came together to create Aether who floated across the earth, healing any part of creation that may need it. The earth followed not long after, giving life to Yggdrasil - the tree of all life and knowledge. From the water came Tangaroa, bringing forth life in the rivers and oceans. It was some time before fire offered up a physical form - eventually giving life to Vulcan. 

All four beings existed in harmony for many years, until the day that Vulcan lost control.

The day had begun like any other with Aether chasing away the night and ushering in the day. Yggdrasil stood strong, surveying the realms and their inhabitants, sending word to Aether if anything was out of sorts. The water was calm and still, Tangaroa enjoying the dawning of the new day. Below them all, Vulcan was growing restless at being underground for so long. Their fury grew with each day that passed, the fire that burned inside them desperate for some sort of escape. The stillness of the world above was mocking them with each sunrise. As they surveyed their realm, Vulcan’s anger bubbled and boiled until the earth could contain it no longer. Lava spewed from a mountain top, laying waste to everything below it. Yggdrasil let out an unearthly scream as the fire from below landed upon the soil, Aether and Tangaroa immediately rushing to their aid. Tangaroa ordered great tsunamis to rise up over the land in an effort to contain Vulcan’s fury, whilst Aether created great winds to try and force Vulcan back under the ground. Where the fire met the wind, it did little to contain it. The more Aether tried to push it back, the more it spread. Realising that the winds were not going to prevent Vulcan’s assault on the land, Aether instead focussed on saving as much of creation as they could. Tangaroa was the only one who was able to match Vulcan’s might. The water doused the fire and halted it in its tracks, but the efforts were short lived. Vulcan spread their fury as far as they could, sending their fire to the furthest reaches of the earth. The further inland the fire burned, the harder it was for the water to combat it. Tangaroa called upon Aether to create great storms that would rain down upon Vulcan’s fire, turning the world dark. As quickly as they would douse the flames, more would surface. Their efforts were proving fruitless, but it was their duty to protect the earth - even from one of their own.

For many days and nights Vulcan laid waste to the land, the other three beings unable to contain the fury from below. 

On the 10th day, Vulcan’s anger finally abated, a stillness falling across the world. The fire appeared to vanish back underground, and the storms gave way to the sun once more.

Yggdrasil surveyed the land all around, weeping at the devastation caused by Vulcan’s outburst. The earth smouldered under their gaze, the once plush landscape now an ashen grey. Where the lava had risen from beneath the oceans, new land had begun to form - the once clear horizon now littered with small islands. Yggdrasil paused for a moment to observe these new landmasses. The islands were still in their infancy, but Yggdrasil could feel that they were not to be feared. The energy from within these new formations was still too weak for Yggdrasil to connect to, but they could sense its presence. They pondered this for a moment - they could feel that the land was fertile and good. How could something so pure be borne out of so much devastation? 

All three beings felt the moment that Vulcan rose to the surface. Tangaroa and Aether materialised at Yggdrasil’s side, watching as a shadowy figure began their descent from atop the mountain. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this first look into the Continuum universe. I spent a long time researching for this fic, and hopefully that shows in this first chapter (my reference document for this fic is almost at 5000 words). The concept of religion is something that has fascinated me for a long time, and I enjoy reading about different deities from different religions. There is a lot more to come and I can’t wait to share more with you! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not claim to know everything about the deities/religious figures that I mention in this fic. I’m sure there will be something I have misinterpreted, or just missed all together. Please know that it is not my intention to offend, or appropriate anyone’s religion.


End file.
